Sheldon J. Plankton
"Oh man! I hate this guy, Sheldon J. Plankton! This guy must've tried to steal the Krabby Patty formula so many times. Damn it. Well, at least I can squash him, 'cause he's too tiny to succeed, but if I don't, my village is going to have its own tiniest threat of all, folks." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Tiniest Foe Sheldon J. Plankton, more commonly known as just Plankton, is Mr. Krabs' business rival. Plankton despises his rival Eugene Krabs for running a successful restaurant because his restaurant the Chum Bucket is unsuccessful. Plankton runs the restaurant alongside his sapient computer wife Karen, who is usually the source of his evil plans. He is one of the main antagonists of the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. He acts as the main antagonist of a SpongeBob SquarePants animated movie, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the secondary antagonist of a SpongeBob SquarePants stop-animated Christmas special, "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!," and the deuteragonist of another SpongeBob SquarePants animated movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. In some episodes that mainly focus on Plankton, he is portrayed as an anti-hero rather than a villain. He is voiced by Mr. Lawrence and first appeared in the episode "Plankton!" His primary goal is to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and put Mr. Krabs out of business. Plankton succeeds at stealing it in the movie, but his goal of world domination is eventually thwarted by SpongeBob. In a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Friend or Foe," it is revealed that Mr. Krabs and Plankton were best friends during their childhood, but a dispute over the Krabby Patty secret formula ended their friendship, meaning that Plankton had a part in the creation of the Krabby Patty. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is a minion of Lola Loud that uses mind control using buckets to serve for North Korea, until he was then rescued by the PAW Patrol, and soon, he went to work for Lana Loud to use buckets to serve for South Korea instead after such promise to do good things from now on, then reveals that Mr. Krabs is serving for the UCRD. He will be voiced by Mr. Lawrence in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography History Category:Abusers Category:Accused Characters Category:Affably Characters Category:Animals Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated Series Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Artists Category:Asian Federation Characters Category:Aware Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Big Bad Characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Burglars Category:Business Owners Category:Business Rivals Category:Businesspeople Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters From the Past Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters with a Secret Past Category:Characters with Alter Egos Category:Characters with Antennas Category:Characters with Corrupting Influence Category:Characters with Counterparts Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Cheaters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Con Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cosmic Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Creators Category:Crime Lords Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Doctors Category:Dominators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egotists Category:Elderly Characters Category:Empowered Characters Category:Ensemble Characters Category:Envious Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Characters Category:Extortionists Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:False Antagonists Category:Falsely Accused Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Forgers Category:Freaks Category:Gamblers Category:Gangsters Category:Geniuses Category:Gentle Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Giants Category:Good vs. Good Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Haters Category:Hegemonic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroes' Friends Category:Heroes' Masters Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Hostages Category:Important Characters Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Incompetent Characters Category:Incriminators Category:Inmates Category:Innocence Destroyers Category:Insecure Characters Category:Jailers Category:Kidnappers Category:Korean People's Army Members Category:Lana Loud's Minions Category:Lazy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Liars Category:Lola Loud's Minions Category:Lords Category:Lovers Category:Males Category:Male Damsels Category:Manipulators Category:Masters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Orators Category:Masterminds Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:Minions Category:Minor Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Mongers Category:Monster Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Characters Category:Nemesises Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Evil Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:North Koreans Category:Obsessed Characters Category:On & Off Heroes/On & Off Villains Category:One-Eyed Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Orators Category:Outcast Characters Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Parents Category:Parody/Homage Characters Category:People's Democratic Union of Asia Characters Category:Pirates Category:Plankton Family Members Category:Planktons Category:Poachers Category:Poor Characters Category:Possessed Characters Category:Possessors Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Propagandists Category:Protective Characters Category:Protectors Category:Provokers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopaths Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Rescuers Category:Revived Characters Category:Rivals Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoats Category:Scientists Category:Seekers Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Self-Haters Category:Slavers Category:Slayers Category:Smugglers Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Spies Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Spouses Category:Stalkers Category:Stealers Category:Stoppers Category:Strategic Characters Category:Successful Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Superorganism Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Survivors Category:Terrorists Category:Thieves Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Thwarters Category:Tiny Characters Category:Torturers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Tricksters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Unsuccessful Characters Category:Unwanted Characters Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Viacom Characters Category:Victims Category:Villains Category:Villains' Lovers Category:Villains' Relatives Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Western Animation Characters Category:World Dominators Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains